


Crazy First Dance

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kallura, kallura wedding, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: On their wedding day a well meant gift causes some problems for Allura and Keith





	Crazy First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanaticAo397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/gifts).



Based off of [THIS ](http://szotyola-sempu.tumblr.com/post/182809976826)art by [szotyola-sempu](http://szotyola-sempu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

* * *

 

Allura walked down the rows of people as the band played a traditional earthen wedding tune. Her wedding dress trailed along the ground as she walked. It had been custom made just for this day.

Many members of the coalition had clamored for the opportunity to make her wedding dress. She didn’t know how Coran had settled that debate since she had been busy, both with her wedding plans as well as with the alliance. However she had been told it had been televised.

The dress itself was marvelous. A long floor length affair that was made up of a nice light pink satin-like material that matched her elbow length gloves. The bodice had been laced with a floral design that curved up his chest in the shape of a heart with a set of off shoulder sleeves made from the same material. A large dark pink bow tied off the waist from behind. The small golden tiara from which her wedding veil flowed only further complicated it.

Every bit of the material had been painstakingly woven from the cocoons of thousands of Galaxian Micro-beatles. It was the finest, lightest, and silkiest material in the known universe. Wearing it was like wearing a cloud.

Allura adored it.

It had been a long time since Allura had worn a formal dress. The war with all its battles and war councils had demanded for her to change her style from the formal dresses of the Altean court to the armor and uniforms of war. Now that the war was over, and the initial obstacles of reconstruction had been successfully hurdled, she was free to once more embrace the things she loved. Like fine clothes, shiny things, and Keith.

He was staring at her now. His mouth hanging open at the sight of her. Allura blushed at that. He hadn’t seen her in it until that moment, and she knew without him saying a word that he approved of the dress.

They met under the arch just as the music came to an end. Neither of them said anything as Coran began a long speech about love he had carefully written himself. They didn’t have to.

Keith supposed he was expected to whisper something about Allura being beautiful, but in his own mind that would be like remarking on the color of the sky. It was self evident in every possible way.

He tried to ignore the embarrassing way Shiro (his best man) smiled at him, and tuned out Hunk’s happy bawling. Keith noted there were more tears amongst the groomsmen than the bridesmaids. Romelle was just grinning ear to ear, while Pidge somehow managed to look natural despite the clear discomfort of her shoes.

As Coran finished he too devolved into the blubbering unintelligible speech of a man brought to happy tears. Neither Allura nor Keith could understand the end of it, but they filled in the blanks and kissed.

* * *

 

After the ceremony was the after party. The newly weds spoke to, embraced, and accepted blessings from all their friends and family.

Eventually it came time for the first dance. The had practiced specially for this. Before they had gotten onto the floor however, Lance came running up, a flower pot in his hands.

He came to a halt just in front of them, out of breath.

“Sorry,” Lance heaved, “forgot to give you this.”

He offered them a plant. It was a strange bluish color with odd curling tendrils with pink dots and a closed bud.

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“A plant from the mermaid planet. I figured, y’know, it’d make a good wedding present. Centerpiece on the dining room table or something like that.”

Allura smiled and picked it up, “Thank you, Lance. It’s lovely-”

She was cut off as the bud opened and spat a bright purple dust right into their faces. They both coughed as Lance stepped back in surprise.

“I didn’t know it would do that!”

“It’s,” Keith let out another cough, “fine. Thanks.”

They made their way to the center of the dance floor and, with only a hint of hesitance as the music commenced, began to dance.

Keith knew he had to say something this time.

“You’re, uhm, dress is beautiful.” he said.

Allura smiled at him, “And you’re handsome in that suit.”

Keith flushed, “It’s actually one of Lance’s brothers. I, uh, don’t have one of my own.”

“Well, you should ask to keep it,” She said keenly, “It suits you.”

Keith shrugged and was about to reply, but stopped and squinted his eyes.

“What is it?” Allura asked, coming to a stop.

“Are those… lines on your neck?”

Allura snorted, thinking he had to be making some kind of joke, but stopped when she noticed a set of slits seemingly metamorphosing on Keith’s own neck.

She tried to say something about it…

And choked and fell over.

Transforming itself wasn’t a problem for Allura. She was used to changing her size and even color on demand. However, she drew the line at having an extra set of air holes growing on her neck and her legs fusing together.

Allura tried to raise her legs and instead got a bright pink fish fin poking out from under the hem of her skirt. She glanced towards Keith who was flopping around frustratingly trying to free a red tail fin from the tattered remains of his pants. He was also screaming something about Allura and needing a lot of water.

Yep. That was the man she’d married.

She gave a smile, and passed out.

* * *

 

Allura woke up completely soaked. Which was fitting since she was completely submerged in water.

She panicked and immediately began to thrash for air. Opening her mouth, Allura expected to feel her lungs fill with water, her brain on fire with the expectation of drowning. What she hadn’t expected was a pair of firm hands gripping her shoulders like someone trying to calm a child waking from a nightmare.

“Allura, it’s me! Allura!”

Keith’s voice helped to drag her mind out of it’s terror and focus.

“Keith? Where are we?”

“The tank the merpeople use for their diplomatic visits.”

Now that she looked, the gravel and leafy sea plants did look familiar. Though she’d last seen them through a pane of glass.

“What-What happened to us?!”

“Well, you remember that plant Lance gave us?”

Allura thought for a moment before groaning, “Oh by the gods…”

“Yeah,” Keith said dryly. “Turns out, it can turn other creatures into mermaids. Luxia didn’t realize Lance had taken it to earth with him. He must’ve just thought it was a pretty sea plant.”

“But-But… our wedding.”

“I… think we’ll have to reschedule.”

Allura looked downcast.

“I-It’s alright! I mean I’ll have to get another suit, and the wedding party probably won’t be as big since not everyone will be able to make it, and I doubt we’ll be able to make you another dress”

“My dress?! What about my dress?!”

Keith said nothing but made the mistake of looking down.

Allura followed his gaze and let out a screech at the sight of the tattered remains of her beautiful custom made wedding slowly dissolving into bubbles all around her. She clutched at her chest, grateful for the fact that she hadn’t had her undergarments made from the same material.

“What was that dress made of?” Keith asked gently.

Allura sniffled. She cried but the tears didn’t seem to appear in the water.

“Galaxian Micro-beetle cocoons. It dissolves in water.” She cried. “I-It’s all ruined.W-we didn’t even get to finish our first dance!”

Keith took her hand gingerly into his, “We could still finish our dance. I-I mean we’re fish now, and we’re underwater but… we’re still together and-and that’s all that really matters, right?”

Allura looked down at their hands clasped together and then back up into the Keith’s gentle eyes.

She sniffled once more before responding, “Yes, I suppose so.”

They began to dance, clumsily at first, but eventually they managed to get a rhythm going.

“You know, Lance really did mean well,” Allura said quietly.

“I suppose,” Keith muttered..

“That’s why, when we get out of here,” the princess, and now newly wed bride, looked up into the face of her husband, “I’m going to give him a five minute head start.”

Keith thought about this for a moment before shrugging, “Fair.”


End file.
